The Adventures of Mary Sues - Marvel Edition!
by Drachen's Bloody Claws
Summary: This story consists of many different OCs made by me and my sisters when we were MUCH younger and amateur. These might be some of the worst Mary Sues you have ever seen. This contains all of their perfections, accomplishments, and more perfections. Only Marvel OCs in this edition. Viewer discretion is advised.
1. The Adventures of Mary Sues! Intro

Sup? DEATH is here. You might wonder what this story's about. Sure, you know it's about Mary Sues obviously from the name, but you may wonder what type of OCs and what to expect since you may receive a totally messed up story even with an intriguing title. Well, this story's about Mary Sues, mainly from the universes of Star Wars, Transformers, Marvel (in general), and others not mention, that I created with The Born Bourne, my sister, and close friend. Most of these Mary Sues are unrealistically off-the-chart in Mary Sue Litmus Tests and in our minds. You'll be expecting winning battles all the time for the _good _and sometimes_ evil side, _but mostly _good. _These Sues have everything you can expect - charm, talent, beauty, intelligence, and skill. REAL skill. Like use a weapon once and - bam - they're masters.

You will find characters who say something that no one believes but in the end are always going to be correct, causing everyone to listen to them. You will find canon characters that act completely different from how they should act, such as (an amateur) singing Wolverine (yes, I said _singing Wolverine_), a Darth Vader or Inquisitor who always acts compassionate around the Sue or others (yes, I said _compassionate Darth Vader and Inquisitor_), and an INCREDIBLY heroic Deadpool (yes, I said - oh, forget about it, you know what I said). Some of these plots came from dreams we had when we were amateur roleplayers and some were "thoroughly" thought through. You will also find Mary Sues who CONSTANTLY say clichés to every villain/hero they fight but end up winning (as ALWAYS).

Expect to see "beautiful" relationships be torn apart (but end up getting back together in a quick and unrealistic way). Also expect yelling, violence, cursing when it's EXTREMELY unnecessary, but no one cares (because they're Sues), and so forth. And that's about it.

Enjoy the show!

Happy Holidays,

The Demon of DEATH


	2. Spirit - Part 1

NOTE: This was mostly by The Born Bourne.

* * *

Sup? DEATH's here again. Today, I'm going to talk about one of the worst Mary Sue out of everyone, an OC made by my older sister, The Born Bourne, when she was much, much younger - Brittney Houston-Howlett or, known by her name in the modeling industry, Sylvia Gant and, also known by her codename, Spirit. Spirit was, unrealistically, crowned as the most beautiful woman in the world for several years, yet she never even AUDITIONED to become an ACTUAL model! Well, she did but never in the years before and now she is a supermodel. And she NEVER, EVER bragged about her supernatural beauty! But, to the outside world, how could she **NOT** be claimed as the most beautiful woman in the world? Her face, body, and posture were so perfect it could make Candice Swanepoel faint! Her soft, creamy porcelain skin was as soft as a baby's squishy cheeks with not a tiny hint of acne, blemishes, or eczema. Her deep-set eyes were like rare polished cavansite crystals that sparkled in the delicate morning rays of sunshine with eyelashes as thick and soft as a single feather and as black as a piece of polished onyx. Her moderately thick-thin eyebrows reflected her seductive attitude in their soft-angled shaped that could become shaped into hard-angled eyebrows at will. Her nose was shaped into the normal ideal shape with hints of the form of a German nose and her glossy, cherry red fallen lips were even and smooth and slightly droop down near the sides, giving her that attractive, sexy sort of soft smile. Her ears are slightly pointed upwards but not in the style of an elf's ear and she only wore the finest, real jewelry carved out of real gems and precious stones and they always had to be trimmed with either silver or gold. Her gorgeous hair as black as black tourmaline dropped in luscious waves that she loves to style and straighten for every special occasion!

Spirit has many different outfits only made from the most famous and best designers of the 21st century that the world has ever known. Each and every one of her outfits have not one scratch, stain, or smudge of dirt on it, and if it did, she probably demanded her butler to take it to the best, MOST FAMOUS 5-STAR DRY CLEANERS IN THE AREA. One of her most famous outfits consists of a velvet burgundy scarf, a black long-sleeved button up blouse with a slightly wrinkled collar and slightly oversized sleeves that reach a few inches over her wrist, a thin black transparent maxi skirt that is so lightweight that it flows in the wind, a pair of black platform strap-pumps that have a velvety soft covering, olive aviator shades, burgundy lipstick, a black structured purse, and her hair styled in a slightly curly loose low side ponytail. Her most used special occasion outfit is a strapless lace pencil dress, leather black stilettos, scarlet red lipstick with clear lipgloss, and a small black sequin clutch. One of her red carpet outfits is a strapless crystal blue ball gown with woven patterns of white flowers and tiny diamonds on different parts of the dress and ruffles, leather navy blue open toe shoes, a black hobo purse, and her hair in loose waves.

Spirit possibly has one of the most beautiful personalities in the world! She is so selfless and considerate and she is such a sweetheart to everyone! She loves children, animals, and many other different types of things. Spirit even donates to charities all over the world to help end world hunger, house every poor person in America, and all other different types of charities and she even donates thousands of dollars to ASPCA every year! She is nice to everyone she meets, but that's just her good side. Now her bad girl side is different and probably the side you'll see more often. When she's a 'bad girl', she drinks a lot, goes to bars, and does what not. She acts in a very drunk kind of way, so drunk that she forgets that she's married and always wants to kiss some good-looking person, whether they're a woman or a man. She also acts incredibly seductive and she can persuade anyone to do anything she wants by using her gorgeous voice, her attractive eyes, and her suggestive lace outfit. She often dances in a sensual way when she's there and, as I said, she drinks a terribly large amount of liquor. She also lies a lot and says that she is single although she is married.


End file.
